


Blush...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Brian rethinks Valentine’s Day and what he really wants from his relationship with Justin, after running into Emmett…





	

Title: Blush…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4333  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Banner: Alinka Malinka

Summary: Brian rethinks Valentine’s Day and what he really wants from his relationship with Justin, after running into Emmett…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

I run into Emmett while he’s out shopping for his Valentine’s Day date. He’s so excited, making sure he has everything just right for his current beau, Chad, or Chase, or something like that. I just wanted to stock up on Beam and beer, but he keeps asking me about wine and what year is best. So now I’m selecting expensive wine to restock my cellar. Finally he turns to me and asks what I’m doing for Justin for Valentine’s Day. I just stare at him like he’s lost his mind. 

“Brian! You have to do something special for him. He is, after all, the love of your life!”

“Emmett! You know I’m not big on sentimental gestures.”

“Well. Maybe you should be!”

“He knows how I feel. I don’t need to celebrate some cheesy made-up holiday.”

“Brian! Valentine’s Day isn’t some made-up holiday by Hallmark. It dates back to Roman times.” 

“Do you really think I give a damn?”

“You may not, but I bet Justin does.”

“He knows I don’t do romance!”

“Yes. I’m sure he does. But I’d think you’d make an exception after the whole fiddler fiasco. Haven’t you figured out yet that he needs to feel special? That he left you, because he wasn’t secure about his place in your life.”

“That’s not who I am!”

Emmett shakes his head as he pays the cashier. “Please, at least think about what I’ve said.”

~~~

“Hey, what time is your shift over?”

“Not for another couple of hours. I offered to work for Kiki she so could get ready for her Val… Her evening.” 

“Okay. Just call me when you’re ready to leave, and I’ll come pick you up.”

Brian leans back on the sofa after rolling a joint. He takes the smoke deeply into his lungs, as his mind reflects on Emmett’s words. Surely Justin knows he’s special, they’re back together and things have been going great. But does Justin really want romantic gestures? Does he still feel insecure about his place in Brian’s life? Maybe it isn’t about how Brian feels, but about how Justin feels.

An hour later Brian’s cursing his cell phone in frustration. He’s called everywhere he can think of, from the most exclusive restaurant to every greasy spoon in this burgh, and no one has an opening for tonight. Checking the clock as it’s already after seven, he grabs his coat and goes for a walk to clear his head.

~~~

It’s almost ten when Justin finally calls for Brian to pick him up.

“So, how was work tonight, dear?”

Justin swallowed the lump in his throat. He’s exhausted after waiting tables all night, watching every fag in the place celebrating Valentine’s Day, with goofy smiles on their faces, hoping for love. 

“Busy! I’m tired. I want to wash all this grease off my skin and out of my hair.”

Brian unlocks the door, and ushers Justin inside. He notices Justin gaze around the loft for any sign of a romantic gesture from Brian. Trying not to let his disappointment show, he asks Brian if he wants to take a shower with him. Maybe a good round of shower sex will help him feel better.

“You go ahead. I need to check my email.”

Dragging his feet, he climbs the steps to the bedroom and disappears into the bathroom. Once in the shower he lets his tears flow. They mix with the water, washing away his disillusionment. Brian’s grateful Justin’s taking an extra-long shower, as he needs every last minute to finish preparing. He’s just lighting the candles when he hears Justin open the bathroom door, and he can’t help noticing how sad he looks.

“Brian. I’m just going to lie down. I’m exhausted, and I just want to sleep.”

“Okay. But could you give me a hand first?”

Irritated, Justin gets back up and comes down the stairs. Blinking his eyes, he can’t really believe what he’s seeing…

The living room is filled with dozen candle; tea lights, votive, tall pillars and an elegant pair of silver candlesticks, glowing, just like Justin’s heart. Brian’s standing before him with a bouquet of blush colored roses. 

“Brian…”

Nervously, Brian says, “They didn’t have any more red roses, so I got you these.”

Justin’s pretty much in shock. He was so sure that Brian had ignored Valentine’s Day, simply refusing to acknowledge it. He’s standing there with his mouth open, as his eyes float around the room.

“I can’t believe you did all this.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

Slowly he moves into Brian’s open arms, hugging him tight. He leans back and looks deeply into Brian’s eyes. Cupping his face, he kisses him, and soon the kiss becomes deeper. They’re both relieved that tonight is turning out to be better than expected. Justin can’t help all the love he feels for Brian surging through his heart.

“Brian. I can’t believe you did this.”

Blushing, he says. “I thought it was about time I made sure you understood that you’re my everything.”

Justin’s lip trembles, and his eyes start watering. “Oh Brian. I’ve waited so long to hear you say that.”

“I made a reservation at the Summit for Saturday night, but tonight I’m going to make you dinner.”

“Brian. You don’t cook.”

“Gus taught me.”

Justin bursts out laughing. “He’s three, Brian.”

“And a very good teacher.”

Brian opens the wine, and pours them a glass.

Clinking their glasses together, he says, “Here’s to ridiculously romantic gestures.”

They kiss again, letting their emotions take over until they finally need to break for air. 

“Oh Brian… I love you so much!”

Brian pulls his lips into this mouth, grinning, still unable to say those three little words.

“Now relax, while I make dinner.”

“Brian, is this card for me?”

“Yes. You twat! Go ahead and open it.”

Justin opens it and soon tears fill his eyes, as he reads the poem Brian’s written for him.

  
_You've given me a reason_  
_For smiling once again,_  
_You've filled my life with peaceful dreams_  
_and you've become my closest friend._

_You've shared your heartfelt secrets_  
_And your trust you've given me,_  
_You showed me how to feel again_  
_To laugh, and love, and see._

_This poem is written by Jessie B. Rittenhouse_   


Justin’s overwhelmed by all of Brian’s declarations of love, as he takes in everything Brian’s done to express his true feelings. He’ll never question Brian’s love for him again, or go looking for it in another man’s arms. He’s so grateful that Brian’s taken him back, finally opening up his heart to him.

Brian returns from the kitchen, carrying a tray with bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Justin grins, knowing this is one Gus’s favorite lunches.

“He did teach you well.”

“Maybe you can help me hone my cooking skills, and teach me some of your recipes.”

“I’d like that. It will be better than you ordering Thai food three times a week.” 

“Yeah, but Nicky’s might go out of business.”

Brian leans in to kiss him, just when the timer goes off in the kitchen. It’s then that Justin’s nose is assaulted by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. 

“Brian? Are you baking something?”

“Maybe…”

They race each other to the kitchen, and Justin opens the oven door, revealing a huge chocolate chip cookie in the shape of a heart.

“Brian! You made this for me?”

“Yes. Well. Not exactly. I bought the cookie dough and shaped it into a heart. But I didn’t know how long to cook it for, so I had to call your mom.”

“You really are the best!”

Justin insists on taking a picture of it with his cell phone, sending it off to Daphne, Emmett and his mom before Brian can complain.

“Oh my God! I could eat this whole cookie right now.”

“Please don’t. I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

“Besides, there’s more, because I know how much you love sweets.”

Brian opens the freezer and takes out a tub of French vanilla ice cream and puts the jar of hot fudge sauce in the microwave oven. Justin breaks off a piece of the cookie, and scoops two large scoops of ice cream on top, then he smothers it in the hot fudge sauce. Brian’s almost jealous, listening to all the moans and yummy noises coming from Justin. After several tries, Brian finally concedes, and allows Justin to feed him a bite of his gooey treat.

“Oh God, Brian! This is almost better than sex!”

Brian looks at him like he’s crazy…

“I said, almost! There’s nothing better than you, us!”

“That’s better!”

They snuggle down together on the sofa with Justin nestled in Brian’s arms.

Brian whispers in his ear. “Justin. Are you happy?”

“Oh, God, yes! I’ve never been so happy!”

“No, I don’t mean tonight. I mean, are you happy? Are you happy with your life? Are you happy being back with me?”

“Wow! You really are full of surprises. Brian Kinney wants to talk about feelings!”

“Shut up, you little twat!”

“What’s this all about, Brian?”

“I know I’m not an easy man to live with, to love.”

Being a smart-ass Justin can’t help saying, “Well, we don’t really live together anymore.”

He immediately knows that was the wrong thing to say. Justin turns in his arms so they’re facing each other. Brian looks away, unsure if he should have started this conversation. Justin turns his head back towards him, running his hand down the side of Brian’s face, searching his eyes for what Brian’s trying to really ask.

“Yes. Yes, Brian, I’m happy that we’re back together again.”

Nervously Brian bites his lower lip…

“I never should have left you. I should have been able to talk to you about how I was feeling, about what I needed. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I cut and ran when things got tough.”

“It wasn’t your fault, you weren’t happy. You needed something I couldn’t or wouldn’t give you. But I’d like to now. I want you to be happy. I need to know that you’re happy. I need you to know that… I want… What I’m trying to say is… I think I’m ready. I’m ready to try and be what it is that you need, what you want.”

“Brian…”

Brian puts his finger to Justin lips to quieten him. Justin can’t resist kissing it.

“I want you to come home. I want you to move back in with me. I want to make this work. I’m in this for the long haul.”

“I want that too.”

“When you were gone, I felt so empty inside. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, like I was drowning. I was so jealous when I’d see you out with him, you looked so happy. But then, later when I saw you, you looked so sad. I hated him for hurting you like that. I gave you up, because I thought he could give you what I couldn’t. But it was all for nothing because you seemed even sadder than before you left. I didn’t understand how he could do that to you.”

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t happy. He wasn’t who I thought he was. I made a huge mistake leaving. I barely knew him at all, and I soon realized that I was still in love with you. But I was too proud to admit that I totally fucked everything up between us.”

“Justin. No matter what ever happens between us, I need you to know that you can always come home, home to me.”

Justin is staring up into Brian’s eyes, seeing the truth behind all his words, and the love he feels for him. Brian turns his head away, blushing from revealing his true emotions. The intensity of everything happening between them is a little overwhelming. He was so frightened of what Justin’s reaction would be to his confession. He’s never been able to express his true feelings before, always afraid of the rejection that might come.

“I love you too, Brian. I know you can’t say it just yet, but I know it’s true. Between that beautiful poem you wrote for me, and your revelation just now, I know our love is strong enough to last a lifetime.”

All Brian’s emotions have him blushing again, as he’s not used to showing what’s in his heart. But he knows it’s something he needs to get comfortable with, if he wants to keep Justin happy. 

Justin stands and takes Brian’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. 

“I ordered you a Valentine’s Day present, but it hasn’t arrived yet.”

“It’s not necessary…”

“Sssh… So, I went out on my lunch hour and got a little something.”

Justin digs into his knapsack, and pulls out a box wrapped in silver paper, with a red bow. Brian opens it up to reveal a bottle of Passion massage oil. After stripping each other of their clothes, they climb up on the bed.

“Roll over.”

Brian raises his eyebrows but does as he’s told. Justin pours the oil on his hands and drips some on Brian’s back. He starts at the base of his neck, feeling the tension in his muscles. The sensual oil heats up as Justin works it into Brian’s skin. He uses his fingers and thumbs to deeply knead Brian’s muscles, feeling Brian relax as he works his way down his back. Before long he can hear Brian softly moaning, as he lets go of the stress he’s been carrying around. Soon Brian’s putty in his hands, as his fingers continue massaging further down his spine, until he reaches his tailbone.

Brian instinctively lifts himself up, allowing Justin’s slick fingers access to his tight pucker. Accepting the invitation, Justin’s fingers glide down until he breaches his rosebud. Applying more oil, he works his finger around in a circle, gently opening him up, as he relaxes into the intrusion. Brian’s moaning has become louder and his breathing deeper, as he lets himself go, welcoming Justin’s touch.

The sound of the foil wrapper ripping open echoes through the loft, as Justin removes the condom, and rolls it down his shaft. He lies across Brian’s back, and as Brian turns his head their lips meet. They kiss passionately, as Brian silently asks Justin to continue, needing to feel him deep inside. Justin’s eyes sparkle as he acknowledges Brian’s request, as Brian whispers, “Only you…”

It’s so rare that Brian ever allows him to top so he starts slow, knowing that he may not be as long as Brian, but his girth makes up for the inches. Brian spreads his legs nice and wide with anticipation. Soon he feels the slight burn that he knows will lead to intense pleasure. Justin takes his time as he enters Brian’s channel, almost overwhelmed by Brian’s tight muscles squeezing him, sending shivers up his spine.

Brian arches his back allowing Justin to slide all the way deep inside. Justin starts rocking his hips, slowly at first but increasing his rhythm as he sets a steady pace. Soon they’re both in overdrive as neither one of them is used to switching positions. Those beautiful sensations spiral through them, pulling them to the edge. Brian’s so turned on, loving the caress of Justin’s thick ridge stroking his prostate, as the duvet brushes against his cock. Just a few more thrusts and Justin feels Brian’s muscles contract, milking him as he shoots, coming in unison with Brian. 

“Oh fuck, Brian! Oh God, yes!”

Brian buries his face in the pillow as he blushes once again. His emotions keep surfacing, and he’s not being used to allowing himself to feel them. He’s always hidden them behind his façade, thinking they make him weak. But tonight things have changed. They’re not fucking. It’s too tender, too intense. They’re connecting on an emotional level they’ve never experienced before, and he’s no longer embarrassed by them, finally feeling secure in Justin’s love for him.

Sensing Brian’s emotional state, Justin crawls up next to him, allowing Brian to hold him from behind as they drift off to sleep. 

 

Saturday night…  
Justin’s POV

We had a dinner at the Summit. It couldn’t have been more romantic, as we sat by candlelight drinking champagne. Much to my surprise Brian gave me his cowrie shell bracelet, asking me if I wanted to go steady. As crazy as it sounds this was actually our first date, and he was almost shy when he told me he wanted to try monogamy. Then he finally said those three little words that I’ve longed to hear. Blushing, he admitted that he was jealous and hated seeing me trick with other men. I’m so surprised and I can’t be happier. I feel like I’m floating on air. I can hardly believe how far we’ve come since we’ve gotten back together.

We’re almost back at the loft when his cell phone rings; it’s Ted and there’s a problem at Babylon. I know he hates our romantic date bring interrupted, but I also know that Ted wouldn’t call unless it was absolutely necessary. He drops me off at the loft, promising that he’ll be back as soon as he can. I kiss him good bye hoping that he won’t be too long.

~~~

Brian arrives at Babylon and Ted’s waiting out front for him, looking a little nervous.

“I’m so sorry, boss. I know you had special plans with Justin tonight.”

“The cops are here?”

“Yes. Local and Feds, they’re doing a surprise inspection of the club. It’s the ATF (alcohol, tobacco and firearms) and the Health Department, with the Pittsburgh Police Department helping out because of the size of the venue.”

“Christ!”

“I know, Brian. But hopefully it will go smoothly, and we’ll just have to open a little late tonight, or at least I hope so.”

“It will be okay. Everything should be fine, because I know how neurotic you are, so I’m sure we’re in compliance with all the regulations.”

“Yes, yes, absolutely. I’ve always made sure everything is up to code, that we’re following all the regulations and everyone’s of age. I would never put your business at risk, especially after what happened at Jerk at Work.”

“I have no doubt about it, you run Babylon with an iron fist. Let’s go up to the office and get all the licenses and books ready for inspection.”

“I’m so glad I hired that new cleaning company, they’re worth every penny of their exorbitant fees. They clean the backroom every night. It’s so clean you could eat off the floor.”

Brian makes a disgusting face, cringing at the thought.

~~~

An hour later, he’s pulling back the door to the loft, happy to be returning to Justin, and hoping he isn’t pissed that their romantic evening was interrupted. The loft is dark, the only light is from the glow of candles placed around the living room, similar to the way he had them on Valentine’s Day. 

“Justin!” 

Shaking off his leather jacket he complains, “Christ, it’s like ninety degrees in here. Are you cold?”

“No, not at all! I’m hot. Very, very hot!”

Justin’s lying on the sofa, wearing only his sunshine smile, naked and waiting for him. Brian starts walking towards him, when he sees all the furniture has been moved back out of the way. On top of the rug is a gold metallic sheet surrounded by towels, creating a well in the center. On the side is an open bottle of wine, several bottles of water, and a plate full of open condoms arranged in a circle. And what seems to be all the towels they own, placed in a pile next to what you might call their sex playpen.

“What the hell is all this?”

“Your Valentine’s Day present arrived.”

“Oh…”

“Did you ever have a slip and slide when you were a kid?”

“A what?”

“A slip and slide. A plastic sheet that you put out in the yard on the lawn, turn the hose on, then run and slide around the grass on it?”

“No…”

“Well I did, and it was a blast! This is kind of an adult version. Think mud wrestling, only with lube.”

Brian picks up the box, smirking…

He reads the description: 

Experience the pleasures of full body to body contact with your object of desire. This type of massage is a completely arousing, absolutely intimate treat, with sweet scented massage gel poured completely over your two naked bodies. Covered in slick, silky oil, your bodies become almost weightless as they slide and grind against each other with no friction, just pleasure. The feeling of skin on skin takes on a whole new dimension, and will bring you closer than ever to your lover. A large waterproof sheet is included, it needs to be placed over-top of a square of rolled up towels to create a play space for hours of sensual fun. The mix makes 1 gallon of delicious Strawberries & Champagne oil.

Brian raises his eyebrows. “Six condoms? You really do have high expectations of my abilities.”

Grinning, he says, “I’ll play with yours, if you’ll play with mine?”

“Hmm, hours of fun with my now official boyfriend!”

Hearing Brian say that makes Justin’s heart sing. 

“It’s already mixed and on the stovetop on low, to stay nice and warm. Hence, why I’ve turned the heat up so we wouldn’t get cold. I set out the pizza stone to use so it wouldn’t damage the floor.”

“That’s my twat, always thinking of everything!”

Brian stands in front of the stove stirring the pot of goo. “A gallon of lube. I definitely never had this much fun as a kid.”

“Oh, it’s edible too.”

Brian sets it down on the marble slab, examining everything Justin’s set out for them. He goes back into the kitchen and brings back a large box of Godiva truffles, because he knows Justin will no doubt need a snack at some point. 

Justin’s eyes get big. “You bought me Godiva chocolates? How long have they been in there?”

“Just since this afternoon, otherwise you would have eaten them all by now.”

Justin sticks his tongue out at him, as Brian starts giving him a little strip show. He slowly unbuttons his shirt. Turning around he lets it slip down his back, then swishes it back and forth crosses his butt. The sound of his zipper being lowered can be heard as Brian looks over his shoulder, gazing at Justin as he wriggles out of his pants. He steps out of them and then sways his hips as he turns, enticing Justin with his full erection. Just as Brian starts toward him, Justin asks if they need a few toys from their toy chest.

Brian climbs the few stairs and retrieves the box from under the bed.

“Remember. They’re going to be covered in lube, so no silk blindfolds, or furry handcuffs.”

“Yes, dear…”

Brian returns moments later with a selection of glass dildos, a string of beads and a rubber exercise band as a makeshift blindfold.

“You’re a genius!”

Laying the toys down, Brian takes Justin’s hand and leads him to the sex playpen. Justin watches as Brian crawls up his body, his excitement growing as pre-cum bubbles from his slit. Brian pauses just long enough to swipe his tongue across Justin’s mushroom head and then shares the salty treat with him. They kiss each other passionately for a few minutes. Then Brian leans back and takes a handful of warm lube from the pan, and spreads it across Justin’s chest, rubbing his hand up and down his body.

“Oh God, Brian, that feels incredible. All nice and warm.”

Smirking, Brian takes another handful and drips it down himself, coating his shaft and thighs. Then he lies down on top of Justin, grinding himself up against him. The sensation of the warm goo and their bodies gliding across each other is probably the most erotic thing either of them have ever experienced. Soon they’re a ball of arms and legs, rolling around together, loving the feel of the skin-on-skin contact, as they smoothly glide against each other.

Justin flips Brian onto his back, taking a condom and sliding it down Brian’s cock. Then he takes the ladle, pouring it across his shoulders, letting it run down his body. 

“Twink a la mode! You’re definitely the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen or felt.”

Leaning down to kiss him, the lube drips all over Brian, whose hands are running up and down his back, and across his ass. Justin lifts himself up and lowers himself down onto Brian’s dick. They’re both amazed at how effortlessly he glides down, taking all of Brian into him. Brian takes both of Justin’s hands in his, holding him in place as Justin leans forward, riding Brian with abandon. It doesn’t take long before they both reach climax. 

They take a few minutes to catch their breath, and Brian’s grateful that Justin decided to use the heavy glass tumbler for the wine, instead of wine glasses. He’s still having a hard time holding on to it, as he takes a sip. Brian lowers the glass to Justin’s lips for him to enjoy the hearty burgundy. Then he pops a hazelnut truffle into his mouth, loving all the yummy sounds Justin’s making as he sucks and chews on the chocolate treat.

Over the next couple of hours they’ve managed to use all the lube, play with all the toys, and try every combination of sexual positions they can think of. They’re lying together in a pool of cum, sweat and lube, with Brian spooning Justin. He’s blindfolded, moaning loudly, lost in all the beautiful sensations consuming his body. Brian thrusts his hips intensely as they both fall over the edge once again. They’re both completely coated with lube from head to toe, and their hair looks like they just stepped out of the 1980’s. Spiked, and sticking up in every direction.

Later as they’re standing in the shower letting the warm water wash away the remains of tonight’s activities, Brian asks, “You did save a couple of towels for us to dry off with, right?”

The End…


End file.
